MM802
Hey! You know Minecraft, well...that game….isn’t what you think….Something is in Minecraft! No! Not just my Minecraft game. Herobrine! I know Notch said he isn’t real, but that’s just a cover-up! He is real and have proof! He’s not related to Notch, he is not a former Mojang employee, he is…..well...i can’t tell you…the important thing is that there are 2 HEROBRINES in Minecraft, one is the one that most are familiar with. The other, however…is a completely different story... I found “it” in my world in 2013, back when I used to play on Xbox 360. My friends and I were in a HUGE creative world! We had built massive structures like houses, statues, and even complicated Redstone contraptions! We were having a fun time until I saw something from the corner of my eye, I was so confused! It looked like a person, but with no name tag! Everyone in Minecraft always had name tags! I started to freak out! I saw the legend of Herobrine and I really thought he existed! I told everyone in the world (we were in a party and had voice chat) and they were just as freaked out as I was! We searched the forest and found another player with his back turned, Hello? I asked. This player turned around and we saw him, Herobrine! He had those dead, cold, white eyes! We began to scream! My friend, Faith (who’s now my girlfriend) began to cry and scream, HEROBRINE GET OUT OF OUR WORLD! My best friend, Jarred, began to ask us if we were pranking each other, even though we were clearly all in a group, debating on whether this was real or not. Herobrine didn’t stay much longer though, He ran into the forest, trying to get away! We followed him! we pursued, hoping to find out where he was going, he was just out of our sight when we found where he was going, he was going to a tiny cabin, it had this...abandoned look and feel…. My Cousin, Chase tried to break the house but was unable to. as usual, we entered the cabin and in the middle...was something I will never be able to forget no matter how hard I try, it was Herobrine, but...he wasn’t alone…Beside him was another Herobrine, but this one however...had red eyes instead of the usual white. I got a message on Xbox Live from the username, MM802, as scared as I already was, I peeked at the message, It read, It seem s I am too clever for you, . I told everyone about what I just received, Faith told me to reply to this idiot, so I replied with a voice message. who are you and why are you here? I blurted into the speakers, filled with rage! I got a voice message reply saying something terrifying, this guy had a low, growling, voice It's me, Dave! Dave, I had a brother name Dave who committed suicide a while before I was born, he was suffering from severe depression and eventually... he ended it, I began to cry, in a crying mess, I blurted out to everyone who the second Herobrine was, Jared said to the second Herobrine, Is this true? The character shook his head yes. The game that crashed in my parents came to see why I was crying, I told them about Dave in Minecraft and my dad told me something, he had also seen the mystery guy too, he snuck onto my Xbox when I was asleep to see how I was behaving on Xbox Live, ( at the time I just got an Xbox Live account and I was six so I wouldn't really know how to behave) he snuck on Minecraft and entered a world, in my world, While he was seeing what I was building, He saw the same Herobrine staring at him from close up! I can share it with you, So here it is, the first proof MM802’s existenceI 08/12/2017 Hey babe you open tonight! No... I have soccer practice in the morning! Oh **** please don't swear. HACKERZACK is typing Srry I have an idea!! I'm starting to miss you too!! do you have Minecraft? Yeah? I think we can play together! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 5MINUTESLATER stop pretending to be Herobrine I'm not doing anything! what's this then hmmmm????????? Milly has sent HACKERZACK a JPEG file through gmail. get out of that Minecraft world…. I'm not doing that…….3q o Jkdsajowqpweqe HACKERZACK is offline Milly is typing Zack??? HACKERZACK is online HACKERZACK iS tYpInG It's you! the one I'm looking for!!! WHO ARE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at your computer! who do you think? Herobrine?? Nope….. Milly is typing I don't know!! It's me Dave Why are you here and what did you do to Zack?????!!! Say hi zack! OMG IM CALLING THE POLICE!!!!!!! I wouldn't do that! Why? Look at your screen!! OMG WHY IS MINECRAFT DOING THAT!!! Great!! now look behind you Milly is offline He =19/11/2019 Hey!!!!! I just got back from school! and I'm shaking! I did a huge project in school to make a medieval castle in Minecraft when I saw him...MM802! if you aren't familiar of him, look at a post that was made by my cousin ( who want to remain anonymous) my name is Chase by the way, I'm going to tell you each day I saw him DAY 1 I was just starting to build my castle when I caught a glimpse of something. unsure of what it was, I went to it, there, was him, I freaked out and remembered that moment I saw him.... then I said in chat, what are you doing here? my response was not what I expected I WAnt TO TLK TO sjkkh YOU I wasn't sure we wanted to talk to me about, his text was corrupted in a way that was hard to decipher but I did it anyway, He had then teleported away, I couldn't see him but I ended up building my castle with an uneasy feeling. DAY 2 Something told me that day was just beginning, hopped onto Minecraft to see if he was back, but….i could not find him… I went over to my castle to see my villagers on fire!! Horrified, i thought he was back!! Just my luck, the chat said this I N33d y0uR help CH@S3 I was unsure of what to say, i didn’t know he needed help. What is it? I whispered into my iPad, i got a response moments later H3 isssss HEr3 t00 K1lL u5 ALL!!!! Who was he? This was just to confusing! I could not believe this!!!!! I looked everywhere but could not find him, i don’t know what he meant by “He is here” DAY 3 He just found me!!!! I was asleep when i heard a shift in my room! I did not open my eyes and pretended to sleep, but i was terrified! I felt somthing standing above me… I heard his cold voice speak to me, I know you’re awake! I need you to help me… Opening my eyes i was pushed to the point of tears MM802, standing above me!! Let me reasure you that i was not playing Minecraft!! THIS WAS REAL!!!!!!! He is coming!!!! Get Up!! Get Up!! Who’s he? I asked MM802. It's my uncle! it Wants to kill me!!!! He took me to the bushes, that’s when i saw another Minecraft player enter my house! He was a Steve knockoff as well, but he was different He was based off of newer Steve instead of older Steve like MM802 and Herobrine. His eyes were orange with dark green pupils. How are you here? And why aren’t you with your brother? I will get Jackson soon...you know the most about the paranormal, which is why I came to you. Just then, everything went black! I haven’t seen MM802 since then, but I’m certain that he is going to get Jackson’s help. =01/07/2022= I just found him! My brother! The ghost, the second Herobrine, MM802! He was just here! In the real world! He told me about our evil uncle who died in prison. He was brought to prison after Dave witnessed him murdering our aunt and unborn child. He’s back and hunting me! He told me that he got Chase to help us, he told that we need to go to Minecraft. Why? I asked. To fight MM902…. At this point I was just wondering why he was so...scared. But then I remembered what he saidokay. So we need to do this? yes… he replied, I told everyone to get on Minecraft to confront MM902… We went to my creative world, we armed ourselves with weapons so this would be a breeze. we searched around before we got this in chat. it seems I found you… Petrified, we build a shelter while MM802 stayed beside us. We then saw him, MM902, he was standing right there! Staring at MM802 He began to hit MM802 with a gold sword, everything turned on to survival! We got out our fighting kits we had got in the aforementioned creative portion of this battle, we fought this...thing...that was when the chat said this He is charged… We were now helpless, as the game corrupted and shook my house! I was dragged down to the underworld after he said this. Sweet dreams... Category:Cliche Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas